


It's All Taiga's Fault (Blame Him, Not Me)

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack?, Farting, Gen, Pinning The Blame, Punishment, Silent Farts, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: The members of Seirin are distraught because someone keeps farting in the gym. However, due to the non-existent sound, they immediately point the finger at their star ace...never looking in the direction of their second star ace.Original prompt not mine! Prompt was - Imagine one of the people in your OTP as a silent but deadly farter, and the other one as a loud air farter. Who is who? (I forget who this originally belongs to but I will edit it when I find it. If you guys find out before me, please feel free to leave it in the comments and I'll fix it then)
Kudos: 9





	It's All Taiga's Fault (Blame Him, Not Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Another update?!? Wow, Aisa how amazing right? xD Just joking, hey guys. So another small little update for you all to enjoy. I meant to upload this the other day when I had those three updates in a row but that didn't work how I wanted it to. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for all your love and support.

"KAGAMI!" Everyone but Kiyoshi exclaims. Kiyoshi only laughs, for the third time today. "Guys, don't be so hard on him. It's not his fault..." Kiyoshi mentions but even he was having trouble keeping his smile. "Wha-It wasn't me! I swear!" Kagami tries to recall his dignity but neither of them believed him. "Well, it sure as hell wasn't me." Hyuuga mentions, pushing up his glasses with his free hand that wasn't holding his jersey over his nose. "Me either." Izuki shakes his head. Mitobe does the same with Koganei agreeing and translating like usual. Everyone's eyes shifted to Kiyoshi, who promptly laughed harder and denied the claim. No one dared look in Riko's direction, knowing she'd flip shit and punish them for letting the idea even cross their mind. The only two left to question were their shadow and light duo, Kagami and Kuroko.

Kuroko froze, a gas cramp going through him. He stayed still though as to not give himself away. Inside though, he imagined he was hunched over, both hands on his stomach as he let himself fart out loud. He felt his cheeks heating up but he controlled himself to not to blush. There was a silence in the room and each second felt like agony to Kuroko, hoping and praying that their eyes would stop shifting from Kagami and back to himself. Though, lucky for Kuroko, no one thought to question him, their eyes just shifted back to Kagami. Kuroko let himself relax and in that instance, Kuroko felt another fart leave him.

**_ppprrrttt._ **

This time, it was out loud and Kuroko knew he was fucked. He closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up without him being able to stop it, before...

"KAGAMI! OUTSIDE, 40 LAPS NOW!!!!!" Riko yelled and Kagami jumped. "B-But it wasn't me, I SWEAR!!!" Kagami tried to explain but no one was believing him. Kuroko let out a silent sigh as he finally let himself relax. He let out silent fart after silent fart, just letting the discomfort leave him. However, he didn't notice that Kagami had gone outside while he was still enjoying himself in his relief. The look of relaxation on his face just about gave it away before...

"Shit, it's STILL in here?!?" Hyuuga mentioned and Kuroko froze again. "Maybe it wasn't Kagami...?" Kiyoshi asked and everyone slowly shifted to where Kuroko was standing. "Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked but their invisible player wasn't standing there anymore. "Where did he go? He was just here!" Izuki mentioned. "Yeah, he vanished again!" Furihata spoke up. "Where did he go this time?!" Riko asked, pulling at her hair. "I dunno but I hope he's not out doing something stupid again..." Hyuuga mentions and the whole team nods.

Kuroko slowly breathed from outside the doors to the locker rooms, safety out of sight from the others. He kept one hand over his hand and the other over his stomach, trying to calm it more. He'd rather them think that he was off somewhere doing anything other than standing there and enjoying the relief of his gas. He silently entered the locker room and walked over to his locker, holding onto the lock with one hand. He bent over with the other hand on the locker for support, and really began to let himself loose.

"F-Fuck!" He couldn't hold back as he let go more airy silent farts. He bit his lip just like in his imagination before he felt his phone vibrate. He jumped, letting go of the locker and its lock, before he straightened up. He fished his phone from his pocket, fearing that it was one of his sempai but relaxed when he saw it was a text from Kagami. He opened the message and only smiled, laughing inside.

"I hate you and your silent farts."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave more comments and support here in the comments and thanks for staying with me through this journey. I love you all, see ya until next time!!!


End file.
